Animator
by Desert-Rose6
Summary: This is about a girl who can well animate things, really. I'm horrible at summaries. I've redone the second chapter. Plese R&R! Pairings are up for grabs.
1. Introduction

Okay this is way out of my style.  This might wind up as a Mary Sue so bare with me if I start heading down that path.  At the moment, however, this is just about an interesting OC that I thought up.  This should be a great new challenge for me.

Animator

Chapter 1

By:  Desert-Rose6

Introduction

It was a cold and breezy autumn evening.  A young woman stood on a deserted road in Bayville.  Her blouse, her miniskirt, her elbow length satin gloves, her boots and even her light nylons were black.  The only dashes of colour on this lone figure were the red cape and hood that hid the rest of her features and the red dog collar she carried in her hand.  One might be surprised to see a lone traveler with nothing but a dog collar, but one would also be surprised to know that this traveler carried no money at all.  In fact the only thing in the sole pocket of her cape was a piece of red sidewalk chalk.

The figure in the rapidly darkening street pressed two fingers to her full crimson lips and whistled.

*BARK-BARK* came the reply.  And the woman ran to catch up with her missing dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter due soon!


	2. Chester’s Secret

Ha!  Didn't think I'd stop at such a short chapter did you?  Mwa-haa-haaa.  I may be the Queen of all Cliffy-ness but I'm still human.  By the way in this story:

/Means thoughts/

//Means telepathy//

*Means personification*

Animator

Chapter 2

By:  Desert-Rose6

Chester's Secret

The young woman of seventeen turned the corner only to catch site of her dog squeezing through a wrought iron gate and into someone's yard.

"Chester, get back here ya mangy little mutt," whispered the woman harshly as she crouched by the gate trying to coax her dog out.  "It's the law, sugah, I gotta put a collar on ya.  Damn dog."  The woman stood and… appeared to be talking to the gates while she waved her hand, "Excuse me.  I don't mean ta be rude or anything, but could you possibly let me in so that I can get my dog?"  Oddly enough the gates complied and opened.  Running through the now opened gates the red cloaked girl yelled her thanks and waved her arms as she went to find her dog.

"Chester, come here boy," she called going down a path. /Man this place is huge./  She whistled once again and was surprised when Chester obeyed his training and barked back.  She ran down the path as fast as her slim, black covered legs could take her.

"There you are Chester," she said softly to the happy Harrier dog that was happily wagging its tale and turning in circles by a big oak door.  "Oh you silly doggy," she sighed as she reached out to enfold him lovingly into her arms.  "Come on now I've got to get this collar on you.  That's a good boy, Chester," she whispered as she slipped it over his head.  Standing up she patted the Harrier's head and said, "Alright let's go."

After a few steps the woman realized that Chester hadn't followed.  Chester was, in fact, scratching at the oak door and whimpering something fierce.  "Chester, come now," she demanded pointing a finger to the ground at her feet.

*BARK, BARK* was all she got before he returned his attention to the door.  Stomping over to her dog, more annoyed than anything, the gothic young woman picked up her dog.  Just as she straightened the door opened to reveal…a bald man in a wheelchair and a stout hairy man standing next to him.  The girl's eyes widened and, as she stepped back, she dropped Chester and said, "Sorry, my dog-he-he he wandered into your yard.  Sorry," she turned to run but the hairy guy stopped her.

"Wait right there, Little Red Ridin' Hood," he smirked at his own joke.  "How the Hell did ya get through the gate?" he growled at her.

"Red Ridin' Hood" as the gruff man had dubbed her was terrified.  The two men were standing in the doorway silhouetted by light and she couldn't make out any distinctive features.  She could have been looking at Wolfman and his sidekick Wheelchairboy for all she could tell. "Uh-Uh," she stuttered.  "I, you see," inspiration struck, "The gate was open, that's how my dog got in here in the first place."

"I ain't buyin' it Ridin' Hood.  That gate has an automatic locking system.  Even if ya managed ta get over the gate some how, the grounds are completely secure.  Which means only one thing, right Chuck?" he said addressing the man in the wheelchair.

"Indeed, Logan.  Young lady are you a mutant?"  /He asks that like it's no big deal/ thought "Ridin' Hood"

"Um, no?"

"In other words," Logan smirked, "yes."

"We are all mutants here miss," said the man in the wheelchair, "there is no need to be afraid.  My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I run this school for gifted children like yourself."

"Really?" the young woman asked timidly.

"Really, really," stated Logan simply.  Suddenly, Chester jumped up and attacked Logan.  They fell to the ground and Chester gave the burly man sloppy doggy kisses.  "Ge' 'im off a me!" cried Logan.

"There is something strange about that dog," whispered the Professor.

"Oh, Chester's not a dog."

"Certainly feels like a dog ta me," Logan said as he managed to stand up.

She smiled knowingly as she said, "Chester.  Sit," the dog obediently sat in front of his master.  "Good boy, Chester.  Now lay down," again the dog obeyed.  When Chester stopped moving "Ridin' Hood" snapped her fingers on her right hand.  And Chester stopped moving all together, he wasn't breathing or anything.  Then with a flick of her wrist, the right one, the dog that was laying motionless on the step turned into a big chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I really am the Queen of Cliffy-ness.  Don't worry I'll get the next chapter out almost as fast as I got this one out.

If you don't know what a Harrier looks like it's a kind of hound.  I found a really good pic of one at this site www.akc.org/breeds/featured_breed/foxhounds_harriers/fb_amfox_engfox_harrier.cfm 

Check out my other stories please!!!!!!


End file.
